


Teenlock: Hidden Love

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	Teenlock: Hidden Love

** Mycroft  **

Sherlock was acting very peculiar, he was happy, his brother was never happy. He was also returning from school later than usual, or returning from school with his only friend John Watson. Mycroft was determined to find out.

** John & Sherlock  **

John was reading a book in the library when Sherlock sat next to him. "Hello, John." he says.

"Hey Sherlock." He glanced at him and smiled.

"So, any plans this weekend?" Sherlock asks.

"No, not really. You?"

"I'm probably just going to stay in bed all weekend." He looks John in the eyes and smirks when his pupils dilate.

"I'm going to go get another book, want to join me?" John asks breathlessly.

"Sounds wonderful." He follows John to the back of the library and pulls him into the supply closet. As soon as he closes the door he pins John against the door and kisses him.

John moans softly and then pulls away. "It's hard to keep it a secret when you’re always teasing me in public."

"Me? Tease? Never." Sherlock growls.

"So am I invited this weekend?" John asks.

"Of course, what would I do in bed without you? Plus, Mycroft will be on another business trip and so will Mummy."

"I'll tell my mom I'm spending the weekend with you then." 

** Mycroft  **

Mycroft had a plan. He had told Sherlock he would be on a business trip this weekend, but he would really just go to his office and watch the security cameras he had hidden in the home. He turned them on and watched the screens. He was surprised, not that Sherlock walked in with John, but that they were holding hands. Then, when he thought he couldn't be more shocked, Sherlock pinned John against the wall and started snogging him senseless. He turned off the screens, he did not need to see more.

** Sherlock & John **

 John woke up in Sherlock's arms. They had exhausted each other the previous night, he smiled at the thought. He watched as Sherlock's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning."

"Mm." Sherlock kisses John softly. "Good morning indeed."

 John chuckles. "Any plans for today?"

"Like I said, I'm not leaving this bed." Sherlock rolls so that John is pinned underneath him. "And I'm not letting you leave either." He growls. Sherlock leans in for and kisses John roughly. As there snogging he hears the door creak open. He pulls back.

Standing at the door is Mycroft. Looking at them and smirking. "Well, I had come to say I got home early. But I can see you’re rather... Busy."

"Get out, now." Sherlock says.

"Why should I Sherlock?" Mycroft asks nonchalantly.

"You don't have to then." Sherlock leans down and latches onto John's neck, sucking to hard.

As he is doing so, the duvet slides down and Mycroft realizes his brother and John are both completely nude.

"Sherlock!" John yells and then moans as Sherlock sucks harder.

"Well... Ahem... I should be going." Mycroft sputter out, blushed bright red. When he leaves and closes the door, Sherlock detaches himself from John's neck.

"Did you do that just to annoy your brother?" John asks breathlessly.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason." He says, voice filled with lust.

"Oh god yes."


End file.
